Déjà Vu
by shesaysfly
Summary: [OS] Une autre rencontre entre Edward et Bella.


**Déjà Vu  
**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

J'ai écrit cette one shot dans le cadre d'un concours sur un forum (forum de Miss Lup Lup). Une autre rencontre entre Edward et Bella...

Au passage, c'est ma première fic publiée, ne me jetez pas de pierres! xD Bonne lecture! 

* * *

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cet instant. De l'avoir rêvé dans une autre vie. Comme si c'était un songe, un rêve. J'avais l'impression que le temps était simplement suspendu. Comme un fil unique qui retiendrait toute action indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce qu'un infime mouvement vienne dérange ce calme infini._

_J'aurais dû avoir peur._

°oOo°

Je n'avais jamais aimé l'avion.

Pourtant, étant de nature patiente, cela n'aurait du me poser aucun problème. Mais je n'avais pas plus confiance en ces engins soi-disant les plus sécurisés au monde qu'en mon agilité.

Enfin, il existe peu de solutions pour faire le trajet de Phoenix à Forks aussi rapidement ; et je préférais nettement éviter la sensation d'ennui que j'aurais pu ressentir durant un aussi long trajet qui m'aurait mené à une arrivée encore plus déprimante. Forks, petite bourgade située au cœur de la péninsule d'Olympic – sûrement l'endroit le plus humide des Etats-Unis.

Mais je m'y rendais, tous les étés, pour rendre visite à mon père, Charlie Swan, Chef de la Police de Forks.

°oOo°

- Je ne te montre pas le chemin de ta chambre...

Mon père me fit un sourire léger et l'éclipsa dans le salon. J'avais eu l'impression de discerner une touche de compassion dans son regard, mais cela pouvait être l'humidité ambiante qui me touchait déjà...

Je résolus vite de trouver de quoi m'occuper pendant le mois qui s'annonçait en retrouvant le panorama de ciel gris que je voyais de la fenêtre de ma chambre. N'ayant pas amené beaucoup de lecture, je trouvais vite de quoi remplir ma première journée : un passage obligatoire à la bibliothèque de Port Angeles, la vraie ville la plus proche.

°oOo°

Je déambulais lentement dans les immenses rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Port Angeles n'était peut-être pas aussi grand que Phoenix où je vivais avec ma mère, mais sa bibliothèque était la plus grande que j'avais jamais vue et que je ne verrais jamais. Elle se répartissait sur trois étages, aux murs ocre et au plancher craquant couleur miel. Je tentais de ne m'appuyer sur aucun étalage de peur de briser la quiétude de cet endroit. Soudain, je fus attirée par un ouvrage somptueux, à la reliure d'or finement calligraphiée. Je tendis la main pour l'attraper et mon cœur sauta un battement. Une main s'était posée sur la mienne.

- Oh, excusez-moi. J'ai été... emporté dans mon élan, semble-t-il.

Je posais les yeux sur la source de la voix. Un être magnifique, si beau qu'il en semblait irréel. Indescriptible. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur eût encore quelques ratés. J'en fus sûre quand un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ca ira ? Je vous ai peut-être fait peur, je suis navré...

Une moue délicieuse apparue sur ses lèvres, mais j'eus la bonne idée d'aspirer une grande bouffée d'air et de tenter de me ressaisir.

- Oui, ça ira, merci. J'ai simplement été surprise, ajoutai-je, tentant de paraître convaincante malgré mes yeux baissés sur sa bouche pour éviter de croiser son regard. J'avais peur de ma réaction si cela se produisait.

Il eût de nouveau ce sourire en coin si séduisant, puis disparut entre deux rayonnages. J'étais irrésistiblement tentée de le suivre, de lui crier de s'arrêter et de revenir, mais je savais que mes jambes ne m'auraient pas obéi. Je m'appuyais contre le bois d'une étagère et me laissais glisser au sol.

Jamais je n'avais vu pareil homme – si je pouvais appeler cette merveille un homme. On aurait dit une statue sculptée millimètre par millimètre tant ses traits étaient parfaits, et ce sourire... Jamais je ne reverrais pareille beauté, pensais-je.

Mais ce qui finit d'entamer ma curiosité, ce fut cette impression de déjà-vu que je ressentais. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir rencontré auparavant. L'avais-je rêvé ?

A mon grand étonnement, la solution s'inscrivit d'elle-même dans mon esprit.

Je me relevais le plus prudemment que je pus et tentais de retrouver ce merveilleux inconnu.

°oOo°

J'eus beau passer la bibliothèque au peigne fin, jamais je ne retrouvais l'être parfait qui hantait mes pensées.

Je me précipitais avec rage en dehors de la bibliothèque, sans même avoir pris le temps d'emprunter l'ouvrage qui avait causé cette rencontre. J'ouvris à la volée la porte de la camionnette que Charlie avait empruntée pour moi à un de ses amis et jetai mon sac à l'intérieur. Mon regard fut soudain attiré par quelque chose. Une silhouette venait de s'enfoncer dans la ruelle sombre qui bordait le grand édifice.

Sans attendre, je m'enfonçais dans le noir.

J'eus à peine le temps de me demander pourquoi je réagissais comme ça que je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur. Deux poignes de fer me retenaient par les poignets, et une solide masse empêchait toute tentative d'évasion de ma part. J'étais prisonnière.

_Sa_ prisonnière.

Son odeur envoûtante me frappa tandis que son visage s'approchait du mien, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je pouvais distinguer chaque parcelle de sa peau, blanche à l'extrême, mais la noirceur de la rue m'empêchait d'admirer les reflets de sa chevelure.

Je continuais à détailler son visage, oubliant toute autre préoccupation que l'envie intense de pouvoir redessiner chacun de ses traits dans mon esprit.

Suivant leur chemin, mes yeux se perdirent dans ses pupilles.

Plus que le choc de leur noirceur si contraire à la perfection de son visage, le choc du souvenir me submergea. Je le connaissais, j'en étais certaine.

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par une sensation bizarre.

La morsure du froid dans mon cou.

Un son unique, une plainte basse s'éleva de ma gorge et se perdit dans l'instant. Cet instant qui se prolongea indéfiniment.

J'aurais dû avoir peur.

Et malgré cette évidence qui cognait dans ma tête, je l'ignorais. Je _savais_. Enfin...

- Edward ?...


End file.
